mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Glacier Falls ?
Summary To access this hidden level, tap at the top right corner of the island containing Glacier Falls 3 and Glacier Falls 4. This is a tricky level with opportunities to make it unwinnable. Walkthrough Be careful when starting this level, because you can break it before you even get going. .. 01 .. 02 .. XX .. XX 03 .. 04 .. 05 .. XX .. 06 ZZ .. 07 .. 08 .. 09 .. 10 11 .. 12 .. 13 OO __ OO .. __ OO .. OO .. .. __ .. OO .. SS The level begins laid out as above, where 01 to 13 are Fresh Graves (level 1; 1, 2, 3, 6, and 11 are free while the others are on super-dead land). The XXs are Lost Soul's Graves (level 3, all super dead), ZZ is a Doom Cross (level 4), the .. is Necromancer Grass (free), the OOs are Rock Dragon Eggs, SS is a Grimm Seed, and __ is a space which begins empty. The clouds need a Fiend's Resting Place (level 5) to unlock. To do this, you have to merge 5 Fresh Graves twice and 3 Fresh Graves once, and a lot of them are super dead so you are very constrained in what you can do. There are only a couple ways to do this. Some Necromancer Grass will merge while doing this. Don't worry about it; you won't need all of it. But be careful where the Corwin's Tombs end up and move them out of the way if necessary to avoid accidental merges. # Move Fresh Grave 01 to the space below 02 to merge five. # Move Fresh Grave 03 to the space two spaces below 08. # Move Fresh Grave 11 to the space directly below 08 to merge five. # Move Fresh Grave 06 down 1 space to merge three. Now continue the level as follows: # Merge five Corwin's Tombs at once. # Move one of the Lost Soul's Graves to the space below the lower of the ones on super dead land, then move the other between all the dead ones to merge all five at once. # Merge three Doom Crosses at once. # Use the Fiend's Resting Place to unlock the clouds. # Just to the right of the Fiend's Resting Place are three Sprouting Prism Flowers on dead land. Move two more to merge five at once here. # Merge five Rock Dragon Eggs at once, and start harvesting remaining Necromancer Grass. # Merge five Seeds of the Prism Flower twice, and three of them once. # Merge five Prism Flower Buds at once. # Merge the two Opening Prism Flowers with the one on super dead land. Activate two heal extenders. # Collect and merge five Grimm Seeds at once. # Merge the two Grimm Saplings with the one on super dead land. Activate the heal extender. # Have your dragons destroy the Demon Gates. # Merge the statues to win. Category:Level Category:Secret Level